


Forgotten Guitars & Forgetful Boys

by zayntakesthepayne



Category: Lost & Found Music Studios (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntakesthepayne/pseuds/zayntakesthepayne
Summary: in which jude helps eva find a guy from the studio to be her first kiss and it's a little more than she expected.





	

It was Jude's idea. Eva was in dire need of a first kiss, something to kick off the completion of her bucket list, and Jude came up with the _brilliant_  idea to kiss someone in the studio. They were all friends, so it wasn't like it would be awkward or anything. Right?

Wrong.

"What about Luke?" Jude asked, looking at the blonde boy sitting with John at the Java Junction. "He's cute. Probably a good kisser, too. I mean, he's had a ton of experience."

Eva shook her head. "I don't want to kiss someone with a ton of experience, that'll just make me feel stupid," she replied. "Plus, he _is_  cute. Too cute. Like, _hot_  cute. I'd be too nervous."

"Does Eva have a crush on Luke?" Jude sung quietly so only the two could hear his teasing.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Jude sat back in his seat. "Well, I guess that means _I'm_ out of the game, then," he joked, ending with a wink at Eva. She rolled her eyes, but didn't object - she was _not_ going to let Jude be her first kiss. 

The stomping of footsteps announced that Leia had entered the Java Junction, marching right up to the two.

"Have you guys seen Maggie?" she asked - practically shouted. "She made a joke about going out with Luke and now she's disappeared. I swear, if that snake lays a finger on my man-"

"Whoa, girl, chill." Jude raised his hand to cut Leia off. "She was in the Rose Room earlier with Rachel and Annabelle. They're probably just rehearsing without you."

Eva's eyes widened at Jude. _What is he doing?_

Leia's jaw dropped. "Those scumbags!" The brunette girl marched out with even more determination than when she had entered.

Jude burst out laughing. "Why'd you say that?" Eva asked. "We never saw them."

Jude shrugged. "It was a pretty funny reaction, you've got to admit," he said.

Eva rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the small smile playing at her lips.

"That's also another reason why Luke is in the no-zone for kissing," Eva added. "The last thing I want is to get into the Leia and Maggie drama."

"Smart one," Jude said, nodding in agreement.

As the two continued drinking their juice in between banter, Luke and John approached them.

"Hey, guys," Luke said, smiling at the two. Eva and Jude shared a quick glance, smiling to hold back laughter at their previous topic of conversation.

"Hey," Eva said while Jude was clearly trying to keep himself together.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked, looking confused and a little scared.

Eva and Jude looked at each other again and this time they both started laughing, neither replying to Luke.

"I think somebody put something in their drinks," John said, observing the two. 

Luke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, probably."

The two walked off and Eva sighed. "They were probably going to sit with us," she stated.

Jude shrugged. "This is probably why nobody hangs out with us," he agreed.

 

Jude and Eva were sitting in the Green Room, considering Eva's options. Surprisingly, Jude was _really_ into this whole 'first kiss' ordeal. Who knew he was such a sucker for love?

"Okay, so if we think of all the guys in the studio, Nate and Isaac are out because they're too young, Luke and I are out because we're too experienced-"

"You're out for a completely different reason, but okay," Eva interrupts him. The boy stared at her in silence for a moment, as if he couldn't believe what she just said so he was pretending she didn't say anything at all.

"So left is Theo, James and John," Jude continued on, ignoring Eva's comment. Eva laughed anyway, loving how Jude was constantly pretending to love himself. "Do you want to go for other boys from The Next Step, as well? Or nah."

Eva scrunched up her nose. "That might be a bit awkward - I don't really know any of them. But, I mean, we'll see how desperate I get."

Jude laughed and then stopped abruptly, raising his eyebrows. Eva followed his sight out the window, where Theo was talking with John.

"Theo?" Jude asked.

Eva considered it. Theo was cute, but not _too_ cute. Plus, he'd probably kissed girls before, but not too many. It seemed kind of perfect, however there was still the issue that he was kind of _weird._

"I mean, he's cute," Eva said, still watching the tall blonde who suddenly burst into a dance number. She had no idea _why_  Theo was dancing, but either way, it was weird. Everything Theo did was weird. "But he's a bit weird. It'd probably be super awkward. For me, anyway."

"Yeah, I get it," Jude agreed, watching Theo as he continued to dance for John. "The dude's weird."

Eva nodded, agreeing. She sighed and dropped her head on the table in front of her, exhausted and feeling slightly hopeless.

"This is never going to happen, is it?" she asked.

Jude began to stroke her hair. "Hey, come on. It will. You just gotta have patience."

 

Jude was spitting fire while Eva danced around on the stage with him. They both had free time, so they were just messing around with a backing track they had found. 

"Now over to my girl Eva," Jude said, pointing at the blonde who was thrown off guard.

"Uh," she froze, not knowing what to say. She was bad under pressure. "Yo, yo, yo?"

Jude stared at Eva in pure disappointment. "Wow," he said, turning off the music. "Way to ruin the fun."

Eva rolled her eyes. "Shut up," she said. "Rap isn't my thing, I think we all could've guess that."

Jude ignored Eva, running at her and throwing her over his shoulder. Eva started squealing.

"Jude!" She demanded. "Put me down!"

Jude was always doing stupid things like this Eva at the most random times and she just never understood why, but it did always keep things exciting.

The clearing of a throat echoed through the room. They both stopped and from the back of Jude, Eva could see John standing in the doorway. 

"Who's that?" Jude asked, not being able to see the boy who was awkwardly waiting for them to tell him he could enter.

"John," Eva replied.

"Oh, what's up, Johnny Boy?" Jude called, still not looking at him.

"I'm just grabbing my guitar. What's-uh, what's up with you?" John looked at Eva. "And Eva?"

Jude finally got the hint and put the girl back down on the ground. Once he did, Eva hip checked him. 

"Jerk," she said.

"You love me," Jude retorted. Eva shrugged, it was true.

Jude walked over to John and they began talking about things Eva wasn't interested in, so she figured she should just leave. But as she passed John and the two waved goodbye to one another, Eva got a brilliant idea.

"Jude!" She exclaimed. The dark boy's eyes widened in shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"John," she said, pointing at said boy.

Jude nodded. "Yes, that's him."

Eva rolled her eyes. " _No_ ," she said, exasperated. "John could be . . . _the person_."

Jude's eyebrows raised in understanding. "Oh! You mean, the person we've been looking for?" he asked. Eva nodded, smiling. Jude smiled, too. "I think that could work."

"I feel uncomfortable with you two talking about me while I'm right here," John piped up.

"Right, sorry," Eva said, turning to John. She smiled, trying to make this as little awkward as possible. "Um, so, I have a favour to ask of you."

"I'm scared," John admitted, watching Eva, suspiciously.

"You should be," Jude said, trying to scare him even more.

Eva rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be scared," she said, and then realised exactly what she was just about to ask of him. "Actually, maybe a little scared."

"What's up?" John asked, cautiously.

Eva and Jude looked at each other.

"Well, um, _you see_ , Jude and I were talking and, well, we were just talking about stuff and then-"

"Eva wants you to be her first kiss so her first real kiss with a dude she actually likes isn't horrible," Jude explained, cutting Eva off and jumping straight to the point.

"Yeah, that," Eva agreed, feeling slightly embarrassed. It was quite an embarrassing thing to ask of people. She figured it would be less embarrassing with John, seeing as they were good friends and it wouldn't be the first time they did something stupid together (like that time they, along with Jude, tried to interview the kids auditioning for Lost and Found). But, look at that, Eva was still embarrassed.

She looked at John. "You know what, now that I think about it, it's kind of stupid so, like, don't worry about it-"

"I'm in," John said, throwing Eva completely off guard.

"Wait, whoa-really?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I could use the practice, too. You know, if anything ever happens between Michelle and I," he explained. 

Eva slowly broke into a grin. "Yeah, okay," she said, getting excited. "Let's do this!"

 

Eva was in the closet, trying to calm her nerves. It had nothing to do with John, the racing of her heart. It was more the fact of what was going to happen afterwards. Every time she saw him in the studio, she would see them kissing. She didn't want it to be so embarrassing that she went extra lengths to avoid the boy.

She just wanted it to be good, so she could experience her first _real_ kiss without it screwing up. 

The door opened and John stood in the doorway, looking just as awkward as Eva felt. He grinned and held up his hand in a wave.

"Hey," he said.

It made Eva feel even more awkward.

"Hi," she said back.

John walked in, checking for anyone before he closed the door behind him. He stood in front of John and Eva swore his blue eyes had never looked so piercing. It was all intimidating her even more.

John let out a deep breath. "So, what now?"

"Now," Eva replied. "We kiss."

John nodded. "Okay, I can do that," he said and then paused. "I think."

Eva laughed. "Don't worry, you're as experienced as I am," she reassured him. "This is just for . . . Experimental purposes."

"I love experiments," John said. Eva realised he was just as nervous as she was. He was trying to calm himself down, as well.

She smiled. "Okay, enough talk or we'll both second guess this and it won't ever happen."

"I agree."

"Okay, so, like," Eva said and then placed her hands on John's shoulders. "Do I just put them here?"

"Yeah, sure," John agreed, grabbing her waist.

They both looked at each other and nodded for a moment. Eva then leaned in, John following. _This is it,_  Eva thought. _My first kiss_.

Their lips met halfway in a quick kiss. When Eva pulled away, John immediately copied her, as if he was scared to do anything other than what she was choosing to do.

The two stared at each other for a second and something sparked inside of Eva. The kiss was good, John was a natural, but there was something more than that. It was like eating chocolate - once you have one piece, you can't stop there. The same went for kissing John. She couldn't leave it at one kiss.

She leaned in again without thinking and, much to her surprise, John didn't seem to hesitate in doing the same. They kissed again and this time Eva allowed herself to acknowledge it as more than just a social experiment. She allowed herself to feel something in it, and what she was feeling was kind of scary.

Unless John felt the same thing.

After at least 5 seconds, Eva pulled back again. She realised that if she hadn't pulled back that time, or the first time they kissed, there was a high chance John would probably continue kissing her. 

The idea made her heart race, it distracted any other thought she may have had, it stopped her from being able to do anything but smile. She was so happy and she had no idea why. Why did she care that John wanted to kiss her?

John stared right into Eva's eyes and they were so open, so honest. She could tell he was scared about what had just happened, but there was still a hint of desire left. As if, at any second, he could push her against the wall and kiss her - all heated, with tongue.

The idea, as embarrassing as it was, excited Eva.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Eva finally said, breaking the silence and noticing how heavily she had been breathing.

"Don't be," John replied, his voice low and quiet. Eva had to force herself to not jump him and make out with his face.

The two continued to stare at each other. Eva cleared her throat and was slowly retrieving her arms from around John's neck when he grabbed them, catching Eva by surprise. She looked up at him and this time he was the one leaning in, kissing Eva.

It was all so out of character for the both of them. They were the two quietest, awkwardest people in the entire studio, and here they were, kissing for the third time - making out for the first.

Eva couldn't believe it, but she wasn't fighting it, either.

 

Jude was bugging Eva in the green room for details about her kiss with John. She really, _really_ didn't want to tell him what happened. Everything was great - John was an amazing kisser, and he seemed to like kissing her, too. But eventually they had to leave and then John got all awkward again. 

That was one week ago, and still Eva hadn't seen or heard from John. She knew he was avoiding her. He was really good at it - she saw it with all the Michelle drama that was going around.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to ask John," Jude threatened. Eva looked at him, horrified. 

"Don't you dare," she said, trying her best to sound threatening. She wasn't sure it was working. "Please."

"Was it really that awful?" Jude asked, laughing. Eva was so embarrassed, she couldn't believe Jude could find humour in this situation. Then again, she wasn't telling him anything.

Eva sighed. "No," she admitted. "It was the total opposite."

"Well, what's the problem then?" Jude asked, sounding and looking confused.

Eva sighed again. She didn't want to have to tell him, but she knew she had to - after all, Jude was the one who's time got wasted trying to help Eva find a boy to kiss in the first place. The least she could do was tell him how the kiss went.

"It was _too_  good," Eva explained.

Jude's mouth opened in pleasant shock, realisation filling his eyes. "Does Eva have a crush on _John_?" he teased.

Eva rolled her eyes. "No," she lied.

"I don't believe you," Jude replied.

Truth was, Eva wasn't really sure how she felt. Sure, the kiss with John was amazing and she would definitely want to do it again, but he and Michelle had something going on and Eva wasn't sure if it was even worth it to develop feelings for John.

"Oh, hey John," Jude said, looking behind Eva's head. Her eyes widened in shock and horror and Jude was obviously trying to keep his laughter in.

"Uh, hey Jude," Eva heard John reply, awkwardly. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this was just a nightmare she could wake up from. "I was just grabbing my guitar."

A kick to the shin made Eva's eyes snap open and glare at Jude. He nodded towards John and Eva shook her head. There was no way Eva was ever going to talk to that boy again.

She couldn't.

John cleared his throat. "Um, bye guys," he said and then Eva heard him walk out. 

Eva let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding in. She turned to look out the window John was passing by, just as he looked in and they made eye contact. Eva quickly looked away, as did John, and she dropped her head onto the table in front of them.

"You okay, Princess?" Jude asked.

Eva shook her head. "I hate my life."

 

That afternoon, Eva was in the Java Junction waiting for her mum to come and pick her up. She was on her phone, texting Jude because she had nothing else to do and was scared that if she looked up, she'd find John standing there.

It was too big of a risk for Eva to take.

 **Jude:**  hey guess what!

 **Eva:**  oh man what

 **Jude:**  YOU LIKE JOHN 

 **Jude:**  HEHEHEHEHEE

 **Jude:**  <3

 _Okay, that's enough of that,_  Eva thought and locked her phone, placing it on the table in front of her. She started tracing the knots in the wooden table, bored. 

The seat across from her scraped against the linoleum floorboards, catching Eva's attention as she looked up. Fear struck as she found herself staring right into the shiny blue eyes she had been trying to avoid all day.

Eva and John stared at each other for at least thirty seconds, in complete silence. Eva wanted to ask what he was doing, but John finally spoke before she could work up the courage to.

"Hi," he said.

Eva blinked. "Hi."

John nodded, not saying anything.

"Did you forget your guitar?" Eva asked. It seemed his stupid guitar was what had been bringing the two together.

John shook his head. "Nope," he said. 

Eva nodded, wondering if she was ever going to get anything more out of him. The awkward silence between the two of them was killing Eva (she wondered how Michelle ever put up with it). She stood, grabbing her bag.

"My mum's probably here now," Eva said, although she was most certain her mother was not. She just couldn't handle any more time around the boy she knew she could never have.

John looked shocked and a little sad, his mouth open. But he didn't say anything and Eva couldn't hold back the eye roll that came as she turned around and walked away. John was making things worse, and it wasn't like he had to pay the price for anything. In the end, he got Michelle still. All Eva got was unrequited love and a boy who was sending mixed signals but was too much of a coward to admit to the truth - whatever that was.

Eva walked out of the building and took a seat at one of the Java Junction tables outside. She reached into her bag to pull her phone out but couldn't find it. That's when she remembered she had left it on the table inside.

Eva dropped her head into her hands, frustrated and embarrassed. She couldn't go back and get it in case was still there. But she needed her phone. 

"Eva," the all-too-familiar voice called out. Eva willed herself to turn her head and look at John, who was standing there holding her phone in his hand. "You, uh-you forgot this."

Eva got up and walked to John, knowing there was no way she could be able to avoid him forever. She went to grab for her phone but he pulled it back, surprising Eva. By the look on John's face it seemed he had surprised himself, too.

"Um, sorry," he said, but didn't give Eva her phone back. He sighed. "For everything. I'm just-I'm really sorry."

Eva sighed and looked down. "It's okay," she said. Mostly, just to make him feel better. She wasn't quite sure if it was all okay yet.

"I just-I think I like you, Eva."

Time stood still as Eva's eyes snapped up to meet John's. "What?" she said after what felt like hours staring into each other's eyes.

"I told Michelle that whatever we had was over," John explained. "And I want to ask you out."

Eva nodded. What else was she supposed to do? This was all new to her.

"But I don't want to if you're going to say no."

"I won't say no," Eva told him.

John nodded and then broke out into a relieved smile. He took Eva's hand.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

Eva broke out into a grin of her own and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I would."

John squeezed her hand, clearly happy. "Can I kiss you?" he then asked and for the first time since their closet-make out, Eva felt relief.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Eva joked.

John laughed and leaned in, pressing his lips against Eva's. It was the perfect kiss, Eva thought. Their best one yet.

 


End file.
